Household products formed from plastic-coated metal wire are extremely popular consumer items. These type of goods are available in a wide variety of configurations of shelves, racks, baskets, and like arrangements which facilitate convenient storage of articles where desired. The preferred plastic coating on these types of products provides an attractive, durable, corrosion-resistant finish which permits these types of products to be used in kitchen and bathroom areas, as well as throughout all parts of the home.
Basket-like coated wire products have proven particularly useful. These types of baskets typically include interconnected coated wire members which define an open-top basket having a bottom, lateral sides, and a back. The fronts of such baskets are usually open to facilitate placement and removal of articles into and from the basket.
The versatility of such baskets is enhanced when they are configured so as to facilitate easy mounting of the baskets, and to this end some baskets are constructed so as to permit hanging of the basket from a shelf or like object. The versality of these baskets is further enhanced when two or more baskets can be used in conjunction with each other. For example, some baskets include portions which facilitate vertical stacking of more than one basket. A further desirable feature is nestability, which permits compact storage of more than one basket in the home, as well as during shipment, storage, and retail display.
Heretofore, no known basket arrangements have been configured so as to provide all of the above-desired features, including hanging, stacking, and nesting. Thus, the introduction of a coated wire basket which provides these features in a straightforward manner greatly enhances the versatility of the use of the basket.